


Universe

by wheebyuls



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, i think it’s fluff at least....., just random ??? shit...., this was mostly thru wheein’s pov so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheebyuls/pseuds/wheebyuls
Summary: When someone becomes your universe.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> just a random drabble to get things started nwn

Wheein had strong opinions. The world is round, the Sun center of the universe. Water wasn’t (technically) wet. Music was the universal language. Single eyelids were very attractive. Women can wear whatever they want, regardless of people’s (uncalled) views. Cats are better—cuter (saying they’re better sounded harsh so she settled with cuter) than dogs. Short haired girls are very attractive; they’re braver than marines for chopping them ‘til shoulder’s length.

 

You shouldn’t make someone in Earth your universe. Someone as little as dust in the vastness of a lifetime shouldn’t matter as much as Earth revolved around the Sun.

 

Perhaps it was the way Byulyi’s hair fell over her shoulders that the axis of Wheein’s world slowly gravitated around the woman. No, it might be the nose. They crinkled whenever she smiled, defeating the stars’ beauty at night, belittling the way trees danced with the wind at morning, disregarding the nutty coffee steaming beautifully at eight. Byulyi’s little laughs were Wheein’s universal language. There was an awkward laugh. Little chuckles of awkward would bubble from Wheein too but that seemed to loosen Byulyi.

 

“Are you okay?” Byulyi asked that one time the waiter handed his scribbled number on a tissue attached to her cup of coffee. The blue ink looked hasty, the edges irregular twigs reaching for her thumb. “He gave you his number,” The awkward laugh was so awkward, Wheein wanted to shrink on her place. “I won’t call him,” Byulyi didn’t ask but she accepted the defensive response. “Okay. Here, sugar.” Byulyi didn’t like coffee. It was awkward when Wheein offered her a sip only to be granted a disgusted scrunched hamster. Byulyi handing a packet of brown sugar eased Wheein. “I hope I get to sleep tonight,”

 

“You can sleep with me if you can’t,”

 

There was the bashful laugh. The little narrowing of shoulders while Byulyi balled up, as if wanting to fold herself in half and fully emerge her face into her stomach. Disturbing imagery, but Wheein adored how Byulyi flustered over the smallest things. “You don’t always have to be a man to date someone you like,” It felt like high school all over again. You shouldn’t do this or you shouldn’t do that. You can’t think like that or don’t do that. Byulyi’s red face was Wheein’s pick for the night, her index finger poking at the warm skin again and again. Wheein liked Byulyi’s cheeks; soft and squishy. “Why? I mean, will you accept anyone who says they like you?”

 

“I can’t accept someone I don’t like though,” Wheein saw a glint of ‘but will you like me?’ in Byulyi’s eyes but she stayed silent, like a pirate finding the greatest treasure. Instead, Wheein smiled, that one crooked tooth greeting the squeaking hamster. “You’re cool, Wheein-ah.”

 

Sometimes Byulyi laughed like the world was ending. It was petty, not even much of a laughing matter. She tripped—Wheein failed to land the final step on the staircase so she planted face first on the pavement. True friendship, as they said, will have your true friend laugh at your pain then help. Byulyi stilled despite Wheein flailing her arms around, nose still buried on the cement. Byulyi laughed so hard, her ass fell on the ground beside the pouting reddened Wheein. “Oh my god—is your nose okay?” Byulyi laughed still, obviously not caring for Wheein’s cosplay of rudolf the red nose reindeer. “Unnie!” The whine earned Wheein a small kiss on the nose though and Wheein thought of cosplaying rudolf for the rest of the night. “You’re a cute rudolf.”

 

Can you guess Wheein’s universe?

 

Wheein thought Byulyi’s hands were the culprit to this dilemma. They were soft and warm and pretty and she had slim fingers. Feminine and strong. Wheein’s face was warm—hot—when they touched her cheek one night. Cans of beer scattered on the table, the box of chicken wings empty with sauce painting the walls. “I like drinking with you,”

 

The Sun was the center of the universe. It stayed there, shining it’s bright yellow warmth to everything it touched, while little planets circled endlessly and tirelessly. Byulyi didn’t move just like the Sun didn’t lean an inch. And maybe that’s what made Byulyi Wheein’s universe.

 


End file.
